A major cause of missile failure due to uneven burning, overheating, or uneven pressure gradients can be attributed to weak bond strength of propellant to liner, propellant to insulation, and/or propellant or insulation to rocket motor case.
Presently used tests designed to measure propellant to liner, propellant to insulation, and/or propellant or insulation to rocket motor case bond strengths and lap shears require special fixtures and at times give less than desirable results.
Advantageous would be the use of test models and procedures which are simpler, do not require special hardware and which can be tested in an Instron test machine, a test machine well known in the propellant mechanical properties testing field.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide test models and procedures which are simpler to use and do not require special hardware.
A further object of this invention is to provide test models and procedures which can be tested in an Instron test machine to determine bond strength (tensile).
Still another object of this invention is to provide test models and procedures which can be tested in an Instron test machine to determine lap shear strength.